A packer is used in a well to seal off an annulus between tubulars, or between a wellbore and a tubular. Typically, a swellable packer swells in response to contact with a particular activating agent in the well. It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing swellable packers.